Chapter 2/Borg encounter
(Space) The Enterprise and Intrepid fire at the Borg cube causing explosions to erupt along the outer hull, as the cube fires several beams hitting both ships shield bubbles. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Direct hit to their shield emitters no damage, the Enterprise is going around for another pass at the cube sir reports Lieutenant Curtis as she's looking at the tactical console read out then at Captain Kira. Showers of sparks erupts from the ceiling as Typhuss looks at his arm rest console. Bring us about says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Heather Wellington. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Wellington as she inputs the command into the console. (Space) The Intrepid comes about as the Enterprise flies over the ship firing phasers at the Borg cube. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Sir the Intrepid has come about reports Lieutenant McCabe as he looks at the console. Helm bring us to course 004 mark 306, Mr. McCabe standby to fire quantum torpedoes orders Captain Martin as he looks at the viewer. Both officers comply with the order. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Curtis, fire all weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Curtis as she fires the ship's weapons at the Borg cube. (Space) Both Sovereign class starships fire their weapons at the Borg cube as it fires at the two ships hitting their shields, and then fires off a Borg missile at the Intrepid hitting their shield bubble. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Shields down to 34%, report Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at the console. What how says Commander Ellis as he looks at Curtis as he goes to the tactical console. I wouldn't use the warp drive, that's the same weapon the Borg used against the USS Enterprise-D in 2365, it will disable the warp drive says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. The Enterprise has been hit but her shields aren't draining reports Lieutenant Curtis as she looks at Commander Ellis. Ok that's not fair says Commander Ellis as he looks at Typhuss. The weapons were specifically designed to drain the deflector shields and disable the warp drive of enemy vessels. Unlike most of the Borg arsenal, this weapon did not damage infrastructure of the target, the Enterprise's shields will drain after more hits says Typhuss. It looks like they're not having much trouble Typhuss says Commander Ellis as he looks at Captain Kira. And don't call me Typhuss, its Captain Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Sorry Captain says Commander Ellis. (Space) The Enterprise and Intrepid fires off another volley of quantum torpedoes. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) The Intrepid's shields are failing and ours are only at 43% reports Lieutenant McCabe as he looks at his console. Enterprise to Intrepid vector off Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant Wellington, take us away from the combat zone, full impulse, engage says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Heather Wellington. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Wellington as she inputs the command into the console. So we're leaving the Enterprise Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Kira. Commander, take a look at what is happening here, our shields are failing and if the Intrepid engages the Borg cube in battle the Intrepid could be destroyed or our shields go offline, Borg drones beam aboard the ship then we will have a big problem says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Sir look at the cube says Lieutenant Curtis as she points at the viewer seeing the Borg cube blow up into a thousand pieces. What happened Lieutenant Curtis? asked Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. I'm not sure sir wait I'm picking up the Enterprise Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at the operations console. Captain Kira and Commander Ellis look at the viewscreen. (Space) The Enterprise flies out of the fiery explosion of the Borg cube. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Intrepid this is Enterprise sorry to sneak up on you like that Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer.